Anime Spiderman
by Heroheart
Summary: This was a request from my friend Narudbz on deviant art. The story is basically the story of spider-man if it had an anime plot and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

The setting is Japan in the large city of Tokyo, 1995. There was a boy lying on the ground from complete loss of energy, he hadn't eaten in days. He tried getting up but he fell over on to his back, he then looked at the sky and began to think.

"Is this, what dying is like? It's so lonely and painful……." he said to himself as he began to close his eyes expecting never to open them again. Suddenly the boy heard a voice, a calm soothing voice.

"Can you hear me little one? Are you alright?" the boy then open his eyes to see an adult man standing over him. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were dead for a second. Where are your parents?" said the man

"Gone…… I don't know where they are" replied the boy as he began to tear up.

"No don't cry I know where you can stay. I work in an orphanage, you'll feel right at home there, but that's up to you. Do you want to come with me?" The boy nodded and tired to stand up but couldn't, so the man picked him up and put him on his shoulders as he began to walk for the orphanage. "By the way I didn't introduce myself, I'm Don Yamashiro. I was born in Japan but raised in America, so what's your name?" asked the man.

"My name's Takuya…….Takuya Amano….." said Takuya and he passed out in exhaustion.

"Well, he fell asleep did he? That's okay, you'll be welcome and who knows maybe you'll be adopted. I just hope you don't stumble on to the lab that me and my partner were working on……but I'll tell you when you're ready" Don said to himself and he continued to carry Takuya to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Takuya suddenly woke up in an unfamiliar room, it was near to empty. Besides the bed he was in the only objects in the room were a dresser, a closet, and an empty book case. He sat in the bed wondering how he got here and then he remembered meeting Don and being taken to the orphanage on his shoulders. Takuya got out of the bed and went for the door. When he opened it he saw lots of kids like him running around the place, he continued to walk until he saw what appeared to be the dinning room. He then saw one plate of food set out in just one spot.

"Well didn't expect you to be up this early Takuya…..but now that you are I guess you can dig in now." Takuya looked up to see it was Don who was talking to him. Takuya nodded and sat down in the spots chair, he then looked at how delicious the food looked and began to eat like there was no tomorrow. It was the first time in days that Takuya had eaten anything and he wasn't taking it for granted.

"Thank you for the food sir" said Takuya as he finished

"No let's not be so formal, you can just call me Don" Don replied

"Ok…..Don…..how long can I stay here for?" asked Takuya

"Well….as long as it takes you to get adopted I guess….." said Don "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here. Like the ones who are spying on us right now, come out you two." The two kids, a boy and a girl about Takuya's age didn't waste time they came out of their hiding spots where they were eavesdropping on Takuya and Don. "Well now since they're here and all I'd like to introduce you to Megumi and Edward."

"Just Eddy is fine Don." Said Eddy

"Nice to meet you Takuya!" said Megumi

"H-hi" Takuya said with a shy tone in his voice.

"Well go on socialize, don't be shy" Don said moving him towards Eddy and Megumi.

"I heard you were homeless before. Was that hard?" Megumi asked, Eddy then bumped her with his elbow.

"Don't be rude Megumi! He'll tell us when he feels ready."

"Oh ok……." Said Megumi she then turned to Takuya again and asked "Hey we're going to play tag outside want to join?" Takuya nodded and went outside with them.

"Well, looks like he's making himself at home already. But how long can I keep my discovery a secret before he wants in on it?" Don wondered and with that he went to his secret basement to get back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

And so Takuya stayed at the orphanage, waiting to be adopted into a family like his friends, Eddy and Megumi hoped as well. But time after time the three of them were never looked at by the potential parents. In fact they stayed there so long they began to grow up there. It is now it is now 2006 and the three 5 year olds have become 16 year olds and none of them were adopted. The shy Takuya has now become a bit of a book worm and a bit of comedian too, Megumi has now become the popular girl in school because of her looks but she's still down to earth and stands up for Takuya since he's easy to be picked on, and Eddy has become a bit of a slacker even though his grades at the maximum (even higher then Takuya's….go figure). Though they are all normal, the gears will be set in motion to something that will eventually change everything.

One afternoon Takuya, Eddy, and Megumi come home from school to do their home work and say hello to the thing close enough to a parent, Don.

"Hey Don, we're home!" yelled Takuya, he tried to listen for a response but heard nothing. "I guess he's not home……." Said Takuya

"Yeah, well he'll be back, so lets just get started with the homework" said Megumi, but Eddy went to the basement door and opened it instead.

"What are you doing? Don said never to go in there!" Takuya said to Eddy, but Eddy just turned to him and smirked.

"Yeah but Don's not here is he? Besides, I was always curious to see what was in here" said Eddy as he started to walk down stairs into the basement. Takuya and Megumi ran after him to stop him, but as they went down stairs they saw something incredible. The whole basement was a libratory, teeming with all kinds of weird machines and strange organisms.

"Wow, look at this place, its incredible!" said the fascinated Takuya

"I think it's more creepy then cool to be honest" replied Megumi. "Wait where did Eddy go?" she asked and the two continued to look around for their friend. When they found Eddy their amazement level went on high, in the area that Eddy was, was whole blue print of some kind of chemical and right on the table was two containers one with wholes containing a medium sized spider and the other was a strange looking rock, the last thing on the table was a beaker of the chemical. It was really hard to make out, but Eddy's brilliance shined on him and he quickly figured out the blue print as well as what it was going to do with the two subjects.

"This chemical…..it's amazing!" said Eddy

"What do you mean?" asked Takuya

"This chemical is supposed to be the secret to killing cancer and making the human race stronger! As for these test subjects they're going to be the proof that it works, the spider here will become stronger and able to lift the lid off the container and this rock has cells similar to the cells in cancer, so it will literally become the cure!" exclaimed Eddy.

"How do you know all this?" asked Megumi

"Because these blue prints say it all!" replied Eddy "And I'm going to be the one who completes the test." Takuya and Megumi didn't know what to do, at first they tried talking Eddy out of it but he was too excited to say no so they butted out of it as they began to watch their genius friend begin the test on the spider. He took the beaker and began to pour the strange green liquid on to the spider. He then quickly dropped a pebble from his pocket onto the spider to see if it would get squished or be able to withstand it. To everyone's amazement the spider caught the pebble and lifted it off itself. "It works!" yelled the excited Eddy, "It really works! Now to do the final test on this weird rock and then the cure will be finished!" and as he began to try this, Eddy didn't notice the spider lift the lid of the container and scurry away.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Takuya asked nervously. Eddy simply chuckled and began to pour the strange liquid onto the mysterious rock.


	4. Chapter 4

There's an old saying that most people know, it's that curiosity killed the cat. In fact a lot of people in history followed the senses of their curiosity and in the end most of them paid for it. Well, in a way that's kind of what happened to Eddy on this day and he unknowingly unleashed a great threat as well as a great hope. Eddy poured the chemical onto the rock hoping that it would become a substance that would cure cancer, as he did this Takuya and Megumi wondered if they should have stopped him when they had the chance to. The rock indeed became another substance, but it was different then what the blue print described to him. The substance broke down the rock becoming some sort of black ooze. It wasn't totally a liquid and it wasn't totally a solid, it almost seemed like both.

"This isn't right……this should be a clear liquid like it says in the blue prints! Well it could still be useful. I'll take a sample to stuffy" said Eddy and he try to take a piece of this weird ooze, but suddenly the ooze jumped out of its container and latched on to Eddy. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH, it's alive!" Eddy screamed as he violently tried to scrape the substance off of him but it proved to do otherwise, instead it continued to spread itself onto him. Eddy violently swayed back and forth trying to get it off him but in his struggle he began to destroy the lab they were in. The clash was so loud it scared the spider and it quickly scurried to the nearest thing it could find, Takuya. It went onto his right hand and quicker than you can say bug bite, the spider bit Takuya's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" screamed Takuya as he tried to shake the spider off his hand. Eventually it worked he shook the spider off and it quickly scurried away and disappeared from sight. Takuya began to feel dizzy and plopped on his knees. Megumi kneeled over him and tried to help Takuya.

"Takuya, what's wrong?! Answer me!" She said starting to shake Takuya, but he couldn't hear her. To Takuya the whole world was spinning round and round and he quickly collapsed unconscious. Meanwhile Eddy and the ooze began to destroy everything, from computers to gadgets. Nothing was safe from this thing that was happening to him. Megumi took Takuya upstairs to the top floor to get him to safety. She then ran back down stairs to save Eddy but as soon as she got down there, the entire lab was destroyed and Eddy disappeared with out a trace. Megumi then collapsed in a river of tears for her lost friend. She didn't know what happed to him, he could be dead for all she knew and Takuya collapsed for a reason unknown to her he could be dying for what she knows. She called 911 and waited for the police to arrive frantically so that they could help her friend get better while there was still time. She couldn't calmly tell the authorities what really happened. She was too frantic and would they believe her if she told them? When the cops got to the scene they could find a single trace of Eddy, he completely disappeared. Megumi slept in the hospital that night waiting for Takuya to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Takuya laid in the hospital bed for a long time….he never moved….he barely breathed….something was wrong with him. Megumi blamed herself for the event that took place, for Eddy going missing and possibly dead, and for Takuya's current condition. She just sat there outside Takuya's room hoping that he'd wake up soon, but every time she thought about it memories of the recent event came to her head and every time it did she'd start to cry a river of tears. "It's my fault!" Megumi kept saying as she cried "It's my fault this happened! I should've said no, I should've got him out of there sooner! Why didn't I do that?!" again and again this would happen until Megumi completely ran out of tears to shed. She did this almost every day until the day Takuya finally woke up.

Megumi immediately rushed to Takuya that day and hugged him tight as if he came back from the dead.

"Megumi, are you alright? What happened anyway? The last thing I remember was being bit by that spider yesterday" Takuya said

"You idiot……you've been here for a whole week!" Megumi said with tears still in her eyes.

"What, are you serious?!" Takuya said as his eyes widened "I got to get going I have a project that was due last week!" and with that he quickly got back on his feet (figuratively and literally) and ran out of there. About 2 days passed since then and there has still been no sign of Eddy, so the authorities assume that he died in the incident, on top of that Don Yamashiro has disappeared as well but he's now wanted for supposedly causing the events of Eddie's disappearance. Things seem to have gone back to normal, but as the old saying goes looks can be deceiving.


	6. Chapter 6

Takuya walked to school the next morning, he had shaken off the events that got him into the hospital but something still felt off to him. Takuya didn't know why he just did. He felt as if something was different about himself, but he could tell what. Meanwhile sneaking up behind him was Yamato Nichemaru who was about to pelt him with a water balloon he made, suddenly as he was about to throw it something in Takuya's head went off like an alarm it telling him to duck. Takuya followed this weird sensation and ducked in the nick of time, being unharmed by the water balloon.

"Eh, you're no fun Amano! I'm out of here" said Yamato and he walked away in a huff.

"Whoa, what was that? I knew what was coming….before it even came. Hm probably nothing" Takuya thought to himself as he continued to walk to school. He thought what happened was only a coincidence, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. The sensation of what happened, it was almost like something was tingling in his mind. As he got to school he tried to open the door. Usually when Takuya tries to open this big heavy door he has a tuff time opening it, due to his lack of upper body strength, but this time it opened like any other door. "That's odd. Usually it's not as easy to open like this" he thought. His first period class was gym, of which Takuya did not excel at in fact today he had to use his normal clothes, but as soon as he ran the track for the fitness test he was running faster and longer than usual. "Something's definitely up" said Takuya to himself, "There is no way that these can all be just coincidences." As soon as gym was over he ran into the locker room to see if anything on his body indicated any changes. Surely enough it did. On his body, where the run of the mill skinny muscles are he had new and improved muscles, not abnormal of coarse but unusual for someone like Takuya. He put his hand against the wall to lean in to get a closer look at his new self. "This can't be happening, it can't….why would it?" he then put his shirt back on and tried to take his hand off the wall, but for some reason it was stuck. Takuya began to try and force it off and when he did he found that part of the paint chipped off and suck to his fingers. "What is wrong with me? How could…that spider!" he exclaimed as he ran out faked a sickness to get out of school and went back home to see what was left of Don's lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Takuya got back to Don's lab top see that there was nothing left, probably cleared out by the police after the incident. "Well there goes the only lead" Takuya said to himself "What can I do now?" he looked around to see was left, but all there was, was a burned microscope. "Hey that's it, a blood sample!" he thought as he took the micro scope up to his room, took a sample of his blood and began to analyze it under the microscope. "Whoa incredible, my blood cells there something completely different about them…..it's similar to spider DNA. I knew it, that spider's bite must have done something to me" Takuya said with astonishment. "Hence the new upper body strength and my hand sticking to the wall, but was up with that weird sensation this morning?" Takuya racked his brain trying to figure it out and then suddenly came to a realization. "I got it! Some spiders can literally feel danger before it strikes, like a spider sense of some sort. That must be what happened this morning!" he said with excite in his voice. "Whatever that spider was covered with got transferred to me, along with the abilities of a spider!" He then ran outside to the wall of the orphanage and started to test his ne abilities. He first started to crawl the wall, scaling it up and down with ease. "This is amazing!" Takuya thought to himself as he crawled back down to the ground, "What else can I do?" he thought to himself what he could he do and then a thought just hit him. "Oh! Spiders can make webs, maybe I can too!" he then ran inside to try this in his room. Takuya sat on his bed wondering how make a web, he attempted several ideas that ultimately did nothing and then just when he was about to give up he did one particular hand pose (If you watched or read spider-man you'll know what I mean) and a web shot right out from his wrist onto his desk chair. "Awesome, Huston we have web!" he joked to himself chucking just a bit. "Ok so now that I have these new abilities what will I do with them? Well I could spin a huge web and catch giant flies…or I could stop making these bad jokes, whichever comes first I guess." He then turned his head to a photo he kept of him, Megumi, and eddy from when they were kids. "I know, I could use these to find Eddy!" he exclaimed "I bet there's nooks and crannies only I can get to, I bet I can find him faster than any normal person can." Takuya then thought how he was going to go about this; he then realized he needed to be unrecognized. He figured if someone saw him climbing up walls and spinning webs that he'd be in huge trouble. He looked around his room remembering he had a ski mask and goggles lying around somewhere. As soon as he found them he cut eye holes in the mask and put the goggles over his eyes and then to complete it put the ski mask over his face. But the look still wasn't complete, so he took off the shirt he was wearing and put on an old red sweater he barely wore instead. "Yeah, that should do it" he said to himself "Nobody will recognize me now." Takuya then quickly wall crawled out the window and began to jumps from roof top to roof top and as he did a thought occurred to him, what if he could swing from the webs he spun like how Tarzan swings from vines. Eager to try this, Takuya shot out a web at a crane doing construction work near by and swung from it letting go as soon as he saw a near by ledge to land on. "Wow, that was awesome!" he said after he landed "But I can talk about how cool it is later, time to look for Eddy" he then shot out another web and began to swing for the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Takuya began to get a knack for swinging from webs, it seemed building and high tree branches were his strong suit on this since they were easy to latch on to. He scoured every corner and back alley he could see or get to but there was no sign of Eddy. He then tried swing over all of Eddy's usual hangout spots, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Not I was expecting him to be any of those places, but where else am I supposed to look. It's like he vanished into thin air." Takuya thought to himself. He kept swinging around the city looking for anything that would help. A lead, a clue, even just a tip off would help, but there were no suck things regarding Eddy's case. Takuya saw down below that someone was getting robbed; there was a man with a gun yelling at a woman as her kid to hand over all the money and valuables they have. Takuya was scared out of his mind, but he knew he had to help them somehow. Takuya swung into action on his web and kicked the thug out of the way of the mother and child. "Go, call the police and get to safety!" Takuya yelled out to the woman and kid, they nodded and quickly ran to get far away from the criminal and the mysterious boy wearing a mask.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug said getting back up on his feet.

"Nobody, I'm just your friendly neighborhood wall crawler!" Takuya said in response, what he said had somewhat of a ring to it but it needed improvement, he decided to think about that later though. The robber aimed his gun at Takuya, but before he could fire it Takuya shot out a web at the gun and pulled it out of the thug's hand, Takuya then lunged forward at the criminal and threw him into the wall knocking him out. Takuya decided that if he webbed him up he wouldn't be able to get away once the cops arrived, so Takuya spun a huge web (It looked like a regular spider web only bigger) and stuck the thug right on there. Takuya quickly crawled up the wall and then swung away shortly after. As Takuya left the scene he could hear the police sirens closing in on where his quick fight with the thug took place. After a few more hours of searching for something to find Eddy, but much like before there wasn't a hint or trace to where Eddy may have gone. Takuya thought and thought to what may have happened to his childhood friend, but couldn't quite figure out anything solid enough. "Is it possible that thing he was working with ate him?" Takuya, calling it a day since he had found nothing, began to web swing back home. He crawled through the window he crawled out of and changed out of the mask, goggles, and red sweater, and put back on the clothes he wore before he went outside to look for Eddy. Takuya felt tired so he lied down on his bed and turned on the TV to relax. The News was doing some strange report; Takuya looked closely at the footage to see it was about what happened earlier when he stopped that criminal from robbing the mother and her child. He saw they were dragging the thug into the police car as he was screaming something.

"He wasn't human, he was some kind of mutant, a half man half spider I tell you! He climbed up walls and shot webs, he's a freak!" The camera then shifted to the news anchor reporting the story.

"This could've been just a criminal with his mind playing tricks on him, but he has a solid alibi on this one; for we have two witnesses who saw the so called half man half spider." The camera then went to both the mother and child who Takuya had saved.

"I thought that man was going to shoot us, I thought we were going to die today. But he saved us that man in the mask saved us. He swung down on some kind of rope and knocked that criminal out of the way, he then told us to go to safety. It's like god sent down an Angel to protect us." Takuya had his eyes glues to the screen as the mother said this, he didn't think much about the good deed he had done before but now he was thinking how good it felt to help those people.

"I think it was a super hero, he was cool. Thank you mister super hero!" said the kid, who seemed to be no older than 5 years old, Takuya didn't know how to react. In one way he felt honored and in another way he felt overwhelmed. Did he really deserve to be called a hero? He thought about it for a minute and then took out a sketchpad and began to draw something. When he was done he reviewed his drawing, the drawing was of a costume, from the chest up it was red with a web pattern covering it, from the chest down it was all black and in the middle of the chest was an emblem of a spider. The mask covered the entire face and almost looked attached to the rest of the costume, and there was two red bands on the wrists to it'd be easier to shoot out the webs. This was going to be the costume Takuya would use to help people.

_Sorry for the long delay, anyhow I'll work on the next chapter and try to update as soon as possible. The costume is based on the Alex Ross design of the spiderman costume._


End file.
